Demon Engagement: Wings
by Apocalypse Angel Laiceica
Summary: Rewrite of Demon Engagement. Harry resulted from a one-night stand between Lily and Severus. James adopts him into the Potter family and he raised by them with his older brother Dave. Harry attends Hogwarts in his 6th year to get to know his real father.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Rewrite of Demon Engagement. Lily had a drunken, one-night stand with Severus Snape after a disagreement with her husband James Potter. Harry was the result. Harry starts Hogwarts in his sixth year after he turns 16 to get to know his real father having been raised by James. However, he has his own secrets that not even the Potters knew about.

Warnings: Slash and anything I forget to mention that you people may notice.

Pairings: James/Lily One-sided Severus/Lily Sirius/Remus OMC/Harry Draco/Harry Eventually OMC/Harry/Draco One-sided Tom/Harry

Story Title: Demon Engagement-Wings

Prologue::

November 1979:

Lily groaned as she came to. What had happened last night?

She remembered dressing warmly for the chilly November night. Remus had agreed to watch Dave so she could surprise James and have a romantic evening with her husband without worrying about her five almost six month old son. James came home with Sirius informing Lily that he and Sirius were going to go out for the night, which led to Lily and James argument. Before James could take off with Sirius in anger, Lily beat him to it. She took off.

Lily soon found herself at a familiar café. One she used to go to quite often in her youth with best friend, Severus Snape. Entering, Lily paused, spotting Severus Snape in the booth they used to always claim. She could still remember how she had admire Severus, and her school girl crush on him.

Lily slid into the seat opposite of him. "Severus." She smiled.

"Lily. How's your son, Dave?" Severus greeted.

"Fine. He's almost six months old." Lily grinned. Dave was such a sweet baby. "I'll give you a picture next time."

Severus nodded. "Preferably one without any buffoons in it."

"Maybe just Remus then." Lily laughed.

Severus smiled. He was still very much in love with Lily, but he would never tell her. His chance had come and gone while they had still been in school. "So, where are the imbeciles?"

Lily scowled. "At home babysitting."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but did not ask any questions. He knew when to leave certain topics alone, and he sensed that this was one of those times.

The two chatted for a while, leaving minutes before the café closed, and making their way to a nearby bar. Neither wished to head home yet for different reasons. They ordered a couple of drinks as they talked.

Lily could remember leaving the bar, but everything became slightly hazy. Severus brought her to his home not wishing to leave Lily to make her own way home while drunk. Once in the house the two had stumbled slightly.

Their eyes met, and lily had given into her suppressed passion for Severus. She leaned close and kissed him. Severus had pulled away, reluctant to carry on not wishing to take advantage of lily in their drunk states. Lily soon convinced him to give in and have some fun.

A night of passion and suppressed desires ensued, both no longer thinking.

Lily gasped. What had she done? James would be disappointed in her, and probably never trust her again if he ever found out. What about their son, Dave? And, Severus? How could she do that to him?

Lily forcibly calmed herself down. She searched for her scattered clothes and pulled them back on. Checking the time, Lily noticed it was almost noon. James had to be frantic with worry by now.

However, Lily couldn't bring herself to just leave Severus without some sort of goodbye and apology. Finding a memo-pad and a pen in her purse, Lily wrote a quick note before placing it on the pillow she had been using. Then, she quietly left the house before apparating home.

January 1980:

Lily stared at the medi-witch in shock. She knew she had been feeling sick, but pregnant? Almost two months along? "Can you do a paternity test?"

The medi-witch blinked, but didn't ask questions as she waved her wand in a complex pattern. Words formed on a parchment in the medi-witch's hand. The medi-witch handed it over without looking at it. There in gold ink: Severus Snape and Lily Potter.

Lily sighed, having already decided to keep her child, but now she would have to confess to James.

That Night:

Lily paced back and forth nervously as she waited for James to get home from work. Being and Auror meant late nights. Dave was already asleep in his crib.

She eyed the family clock that Molly Weasley had given her for her wedding present. So far her name, James', Sirius', Remus', and Dave's names were the only one on it.

"Soon, your name will be on the clock as well." Lily whispered, one of her hands rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. Her brilliant green eyes watching as James' name went from Work to Travelling to Home. The door swung open quietly.

"Hey Lils. I thought that you'd be in bed by now." James stated removing his Auror's robe.

"James, I went to the Healers today." James glanced at Lily, hazel eyes concerned. Lily took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

James face lit up with excitement. "Lils! That's great news!" However, Lily backed away before James could embrace her. "Lils?"

"The child isn't yours James."

"Not mine?" James spoke slowly, disbelief in his voice. If the child wasn't his, then who's?

A memory flashed. Lily coming home one early afternoon after disappearing for the whole night. Lily explaining how she had a few drinks with Snape after bumping into him, to drunk to get herself home. How she had stayed the night at Snape's home.

"Snape's?" James tone was bitter, defeated.

Lily bit her bottom lip, nodding in agreement.

James sat down heavily on the couch, hazel eyes staring off into the distance. "What do you want to do with the child? Abortion? Adoption? Give the child over to Snape?"

Lily knelt before James on the floor, unsure of what this would do to their relationship. "Severus doesn't know that he's a father, and I would like for us to raise the child." Her voice was soft, not wishing to pressure James into agreeing. "is that okay?"

James sighed, running a hand over his tired face. "Give me a few days to think on it."

Lily murmured her agreement before heading up for bed, leaving James alone.

Next Day-Afternoon:

"Prongsie! I've brought lunch! Before you ask, no I didn't make it. Moony still refuses to let me in a kitchen after that one event in our seventh year." Sirius Black placed two brown paper bags on James' desk after carefully moving several stacks of paperwork into neat piles on the floor. Sirius was of the opinion that paperwork was a demon from hell, and if not given proper respect it would make your life a living hell.

James watched as Sirius began eating with gusto, thinking about what Lily had told him last night. He hadn't slept at all since their conversation.

"James, what's wrong?" Sirius asked halfway through his lunch. He watched as James tiredly leaned his head against his hand. "It's Lily." James began. "Remember that argument in November?"

"Yeah. Lils turned up the next day around noon."

James rubbed his tired eyes. "There's more to the story. Lily slept with Snape that night."

"Snivellus?"

"And," James continued, "is now two months pregnant with his child."

"Snivellus' brat?"

James nodded. "Lils wants to keep the kid, and wants us to raise them. She hasn't even told Snape that he has a child."

Sirius grimaced. "Well, you could always blood adopt the brat. Just imagine Snivellus' reaction if he ever found out that you willingly raised his child."

James chuckled. "I guess."

A Couple Days Later:

"Lils." James watched as Lily paused briefly while cooking.

Lily turned to James briefly with a smile, before going back to making dinner, baked chicken and rice pilaf. "Lils," James took a breath resigning himself to his decision, "I want us to keep the child. I'll even adopt them into the Potter family."

Lily completely forgot about dinner as she pounced on her husband. "James! Thank you!" Lily kept thanking him happily, over and over. James patted her back in a soothing manner, a small but sad smile on his lips.

July 31st 1980:

"I'll kill him! Next time I see him, he'll wish he was dead! I'm going to castrate him!" Lil's scrams echoed down the hall in St. Mungo's Hospital's paternity ward.

Sirius snickered. "Ah, memories. Just like Dave was born. Cursing Prongsie to hell and back."

Remus sighed. "Sirius, this could be a while. We should inform James we're going to take Dave home for dinner before trying to get the terror ready for bed." Remus shifted his arms around the toddler in his arms some as if to emphasize his point.

Sirius snickered in agreement.

July 31st 1980-11:59p.m.:

"Congrats, it's a boy." The medi-witch handed a blue wrapped bundle to an exhausted Lily.

Lily cooed lovingly. "Hi, Hadrian. Mommy's happy to finally meet you." The bay yawned tiredly, exhausted from crying. Squinting bright green eyes, almost asleep now that he was clean, warm, and being held by soft arms.

James fell in love with the child as Lily handed the boy to him. The medi-witch cleared her throat, gesturing at the birth certificate in her hands. Lily was already asleep. "Hadrian Rion Octavious Potter-Snape, but seal the Snape part of his name."

The medi-witch did as told. No one would know about the Snape name unless the Potters told them or released the seal. The name wouldn't even pop up on any family trees until it had been unsealed.

:Finite

AAL: So, I finally am inspired to write Demon Engagement, some random comment inspired me. But, in order to write it, I have to rewrite the whole thing. Which I think is already turning out to be better anyways. Demon Engagement will remain until I reach chapter 13 in this rewrite. That way, people can compare and contrast or whatever.

Still this one explained a lot more. Yay!

R&R?


End file.
